Ending Endeavor
"Ending Endeavor"' '''is the finale of Season 1 and the sixth episode overall of ''Bully Busters. ''It features an ensemble cast and centers around the Bully Busters and their allies attempting to stop Gustavo and his two armies from erasing them from the timestream. The episode is notable for having two teaser trailers, its remarkable length, and having the largest cast of any episode to date. It was released on the fourth of July, 2019. Official synopsis In this epic season finale, the Bully Busters and their friends must throw everything they have at Gustavo and his Gustavian Empire in order to stop him from erasing them from the timestream! Plot The episode begins right where it left off in ''Seinfeld Man; Gustavo and Twinnus have just been spotted together by the Busters, and when told "Mayor Gustavo, that's a bully!" he responds, "I know." Gustavo then explains that he was the mastermind behind all of the previous bully incursions. He then briefly explains a plan to erase the Busters, as well as another group which Twinnus refers to as the "Omegas" from the timestream using a weapon called the Sod of Space and Time. Timmy B. Buster, fed up, directs the Busters to attack, but they do not. Gustavo calls in Shabirdia, who bickers with Twinnus about the fact that he battled her in the previous episode. Gustavo chides them, telling them that they have "an empire" to run. He then unfolds the flag of the Gustavian Empire and Shabirdia teleports the three away. Afterwards, Gustavo meets with Twinnus, and asks him if he wants to be fully initiated into the Gustavian initiates Twinnus into the Gustavian Army by boosting his powers.]] Army. Twinnus says that he does, and Gustavo directs him to find the Four Fragments of the Sod of Space and Time before seemingly boosting Twinnus's powers. Ten months pass. Bullyville is now the capital of the Gustavian Empire, and home of the Gustavian Army. During the ten months, the Bully Busters have seemingly lost their jobs as anti-bully operatives, losing the Bully Busters HQ and living in a small camp. They are warming themselves up at a campfire when The Lash suggests that they band together to overthrow the Gustavian Empire. Timmy points out that the Busters will need backup to do this. Little Jim suggests the Busters search for Backgroundius while Billy suggests Transmorpher. The Busters split into two groups: Team 1, composed of Billy and Timmy, will search for Transmorpher, while Team B, with Little Jim and Lash, will look for Backgroundius. Meanwhile, Shabirdia attacks the now-empty Legitimate & Sons Gold Store, knocking over chairs and a large blue vase. Gustavo meets with Shabirdia and scolds her for fighting Twinnus in the Duel on The Lawn. He tells her that the only way for her to regain his trust is to join Twinnus in his task of finding the Four Fragments. At the same time, Team B (Little Jim and Lash) is searching for Backgroundius. They eventually find him and describe the current situation of Bullyville to him because he was on vacation. He explains that the "Omegas" are the Omega Busters, the original anti-bully organization founded by Gustavo but disbanded when he couldn't manipulate them. Backgroundius reveals that he is an Omega, and walks off. Team B chases after him. near the Directional Tree.]] Meanwhile, Team 1 (Timmy and Billy B. Buster) come across the Stone Path of Legend, which leads them to the Directional Tree (rumored to lead straight to the Chemical Swamp). The camera cuts to Transmorpher, who is recharging his superpowers by taking a swim in the Bullyville chemical swamp. Then, Team 1, after studying the Directional Tree, sees him and runs over. Transmorpher accidentally uses his powers of incapacitating foes with jokes, causing Team 1 to scold him. At the same time, Twinnus is on patrol, and declares them "agents of the government-in-exile." This causes Shabirdia to teleport in, and Null to emerge from the Nullnook. Null reveals that instead of being vaporized by Lash at the end of Outage, he was teleported away at the last second by Shabirdia. Transmorpher turns into a croc, much to the annoyance of Billy. Twinnus demands that Team 1 hands over one of the Four Fragments. Timmy reveals that he actually has one, which he found at the bottom of the Chemical swamp. Billy decides that Timmy should just hand over the fragment peacefully, which Timmy does. Later, Twinnus delivers the fragment to Gustavo. Five days later, Gustavo discovers the Bananafragment, another fragment. He later travels to the Twin pots, and after doing "eenie-meenie miney moe" decides to select the right pot. This is correct, and he removes the Jump rope of the Omegas. Meanwhile, Shabirdia returns to Legitimate & Sons, and shrinks down inside of the Great Barbecue of Legitimate & Sons to retrieve the Ring of Laurels, the last fragment. She brings the fragment to Gustavo, who says that the Sod is ready. Having returned to the Bully Busters HQ for the first time in months, Billy contacts Little Jim with his Invisears. He learns that Gustavo has assembled the Sod of Space and Time, and that the Busters are scrambling to the Ditch to stop him. He tells Jim that he will be right there, but he first grabs the Frozorse, Mega Tank, and a BusterTalkie to supply the Busters. On his way out, he is stopped by Twinnus, who uses his long-since boosted abilities to project lightning down blocks Billy's path.]] from the sky. Billy drops his equipment, and tries to convince Twinnus to join the Bully Busters. Twinnus refuses, and Billy tells him to step aside. Twinnus only laughs at this, causing Billy to fire at him with his beamers. Twinnus uses his staff to deflect the wave of lasers, all the while advancing at Billy. He finally reaches melee range and swings at Billy with a large overhead blow, which Billy blocks. The two engage in a brief staring contest until Twinnus knocks a beamer out of Billy's hand. Billy fires frantically with one beamer, but Twinnus calls lightning from the sky to pulverize the lasers before they reach him. Billy realizes the only way to overcome Twinnus is to get to his other beamer, because this will allow him to use cross-beaming. He crawls along the pavement until at the last second his fallen beamer is kicked away by Twinnus. The bully swings his staff down in a powerful arc, but Billy rolls to the side. Billy then remotely activates the Tiny Tank. Twinnus is only barely able to deflect the device's shots, and tries to flee on the Moped. Unfortunately, it does not start and he is forced to call Shabirdia, allowing him to teleport away. Billy frantically grabs the equipment he dropped, realizing that Twinnus delayed him for a dangerously long amount of time. He runs to The Ditch, where he hands out his equipment to the Busters. Gustavo steps out from behind a tree, and a nearby Shabirdia teleports Twinnus and Null behind him. Timmy B. Buster orders a charge, and all of the Busters plus Backgroundius charge at the Gustavians. However, the Extratimed Army advances to meet them, causing confusion as all of the Extratimed look like Gustavo. A fierce battle breaks out, but the tides begin to shift subtly in favor of the Busters when Transmorpher reveals his presence. He was previously in the form of a rock, but now in human form, he pummels a nearby Extratimed. . From left to right: Transmorpher, Billy B. Buster, and Backgroundius.]]Little Jim covers Billy and Backgroundius as they run to meet with Transmorpher, forming a small alliance called the Trendy Trio. However, the Trio are blasted apart by a laser shot from Shabirdia. After a few seconds, they get back up and stampede towards her, but she escapes by teleporting away. The Trio, slightly confused, are taken by surprise when an Extratimed shoves Little Jim and Transmorpher to the ground. However, Backgroundius swivels around to slap the soldier in a split second. Transmorpher takes the shape of Shabirdia and teleports everyone but Timmy off the battlefield. Billy, Little Jim, Gustavo, Twinnus, and Shabirdia are teleported into the Jailer complex, where The Jumberlack is still imprisoned. Billy, startled, fires at Jumberlack, knocking his hat off. This reveals that he is actually Nado. Gustavo asks Shabirdia if she is Transmorpher, and she explains that she isn't. Little Jim tears Twinnus's staff from his hands, but Nado conjures a tornado which knocks him to the ground. As revenge on Little Jim, Twinnus turns him into ice. Shabirdia teleports Gustavo back to The Ditch. He attempts to use the completed Sod of Space and Time, but is stopped by a laser blast (presumably from Timmy). He "salvages whats left" and forces Null to absorb the Sod's powers. This proves to be too much energy for Null, however, but he is just barely able to use the Sod's powers. Back at the Jailer, Billy sees Little Jim encased in ice and breaks him out with his beamers. However, he immediately begins to feel strange and falls down. He tells Little Jim "I don't feel so hot" before fading away. Credits The credits of the episode differ from the standard formula previously used in several ways. The episode, instead of using a picture of Billy B. Buster in Ending Endeavor, instead represented him in the credits with the original credit he received in Evil Nado. There was also an extended crawling credits for all actors and crew throughout Season 1. Cast Main Main article: Bully Busters (series)#Cast * Chase 'as 'Billy B. Buster, captain and founder of the Busters and brother to Timmy B. Buster. He uses high-tech energy shooters to stop bullies, but also handles the administration and strategies of the busters. * Charles 'as 'Little Jim, chief scientist and mechanic of the busters and a prolific inventor. Often deploys gadgets and devices to support him and the busters in combat. * Noah 'as 'The Lash, a speedster and forward scout of the busters. He frequently runs ahead of the busters to check for bullies before "calling in the cavalry", so to speak. * Liam 'as 'Timmy B. Buster, brother of Billy and the heavy weapons specialist of the busters. His gun can shoot a range of things, ranging from lasers to whole dimensions. Recurring or guest characters * Gus 'as 'Gustavo, former Mayor of Bullyville and now Emperor of the Gustavian Empire. * Esme as Shabirdia, one of Gustavo's most loyal minions. * Andrew as Transmorpher, a wandering anti-bully agent who is also friends with the Busters. * Bodhi 'as 'Backgroundius, a mysterious individual who is gone for long periods of time but who is a staunch ally of the Busters. * Tyler 'as 'Twinnus, a former Terrible Twin who owes Gustavo everything after he un-froze him. * Drew 'as 'Null, a shadowy minion of Gustavo who can siphon away superpowers. * Aiden 'as 'Nado, the first foe the Busters ever faced and who robbed Legitimate & Sons Gold Store under the guise of The Jumberlack. Reception The episode garnered 129 views and 400 minutes (6.6 hours) of watch time in the first 2 days of its release. Behind-the-scenes * The episode was filmed over the course of three days, in scorching weather (especially the scenes at The Ditch). Trivia Videos The episode The full trailer for the episode The first-look teaser for the episode Notes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season finales